The present invention relates to a door lock with an interchangeable lock core and, more particularly, to a door lock that can be used with differing interchangeable lock cores.
Door locks with an interchangeable lock core allow replacement of the lock core when the lock core is damaged or when the key is lost or for other reasons. Substantially figure 8-shaped interchangeable lock cores have been developed to allow easy replacement by the user through simple operation. However, lock cores have differing shapes, sizes, and types such that the lock cores of a manufacturer can not replace those of another manufacturer.
Thus, a need exists for a door lock that can be used with differing interchange lock cores of differing shapes and sizes.